Tightened heartstrings
by bohemianSylph
Summary: Mexico is not aware of his feelings for America.
1. Story 1 MexicoxUS : Tightened heartstri

[Story 1 MexicoxUS : Tightened heartstrings]

The digital clock buzzed as it turned 3:00 PM which means "Snack Time" for Alfred and Alejandro. They're not really close to each other, but when it comes to this time, they got themselves tied together.

"Yo! Alejandro, what have you got there? I brought my forever delicious burgers for 'ya!" Alfred bragged.

"You braggart, I brought my tacos. Oh, and I forgot to bring nachos and others of my delicacies." Alejandro replied while rummaging in his knapsack.

As they shared their food, they got themselves messed up like little kids.

"Remember when we're still young?"Al suddenly blurted out as he munched the tacos that Alejandro gave him.

"... When we're both studying during our college days. You were having a hard time with your physics and other stuff related to it and I..."

Alejandro got red on the face. Which is the reason of Al's pause.

"Any problem? Have a fever?"

Alfred felt the tanned forehead of his brother and felt nothing other than the ordinary human temperature. Alejandro looked the other way and finished his burger. He can't respond on Alfred's question. The atmosphere's just too dense for him and he can't breathe properly. He doesn't know how to act whenever Alfred's there. His heart is pounding out of his ribcage, his pulse is jumping out of his wrists. The feeling is so unexplainable.

"Gring... Gringo." He pulled the sleeve of Alfred's suit.

Al raised an eye brow as a sign of response.

"Can I ask you something?" His heartbeat didn't drop. It continued beating intensely.

"What is it?" Al replied.

"What do you call this feeling, when you're about to cry 'cause of too much tension. When your heart is beating so fast that it will, by anytime, get out of you ribcage? But... it feels so good and I don't feel like dying."  
>Alfred's glasses fell on the ground. A static has invaded his fingers. He's dazed. Alejandro waved his hands in front of Alfred's face.<p>

"You all right?"

Al blinked twice.

"Ye—yeah."

He then smiled.

"You're finally in love with someone! Congratulations! Who is she? Oh... I'm so excited for 'ya." He teased and Alejandro blushed once more.

"Don't get near me." Alejandro suddenly said.

Another electric current has passed through the nerves of his hands. It's like a slap on the face that hit him so hard.

"W-What for?"

"Just don't get near me. I'm tired of everyday and every 3 o'clock that I'm spending with you." He glared at Alfred.

Then, after a long awkward silence, they parted.

"What the hell's wrong with him?

I tried to be nice to him but he doesn't appreciate everything that I'm doing − and now, he wants me to get rid of him! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?" Al muttered to himself as he walked his way home.

"I actually like him so much – no, I love him very much. I don't wanna get rid of him. Maybe he's a bit on high... Bah! I'm bursting with these fluffy feelings for him. I want to be his only hero!" He continued.

Alfred sighed. His brain's not functioning very well. He can feel his head throbbing in pain. Things got blurry; He collapsed.

On the other hand, Alejandro felt his heart clench. He felt the nervousness that he had never felt before. Then, Alfred popped in his mind. He hurried to the blonde guy's house and as he ran, he saw Alfred lying on the street grounds.

"Gringo!" Alejandro wailed.

Terrified of what he saw, he swiftly carried the unconscious body. He took him to his place and prepared a pot of hot cocoa.

He rubbed the forehead of his brother with a towel soaked in warm water. Watching over Alfred, he fell fast asleep. He's so weary.

(1 hour passed)

The American guy regained his consciousness.

"Nnnn... What happened?"

He reached for his glasses and saw Alejandro sleeping on the floor. Smiling, he poked his tanned brother.

"Yo, I thought you want me to get rid of you...now we're here in your place?"

"Huh? Oh... wait. I'll heat your cocoa." Alejandro quickly stood up while scratching his brown eyes.

"Wait..." Alfred grasped for his wrists.

"Don't... I don't need it. I need you."

Alejandro went out of balance and fell on top of Alfred which resulted to a kiss. He pushed Alfred away and quickly headed to the kitchen. The American guy followed him.

"Do you not love me?" Alfred frowned.

"I think you're the one who causes all these pain... remember?" The Mexican replied timidly.

Tears ran out of Alfred's eyes. He can't contain the happiness that he's feeling.

"I... I do love you Alfred." Alejandro continued.

"I love you too... So much."

(story 1- end)

-fin-


	2. Story 2 ScotxUK: Serendipity

[Story 2 ScotxUK: Serendipity]

Out of all the millions of people living in the vicinity, I met a guy like him. It's like, finding gold in the heap of soil. But there's one thing I don't like about meeting him – discovering the truth I never tried to unravel... the truth I have forgotten for so many years.

Iain is the person I endear the most... But... he's the same person I despise the most. Upon hearing the past about us, my heart completely turned into dust and that... heart rending truth is: He's the brother I loathed ever since I can remember. I tried my best erasing those painful memories, yet, I can't seem to forget how obnoxious he can be at times. He teases me during his likes and he often plays unfunny games just to piss me. What's worse about it is that, I'm always fed with his popular dish called "haggis" and I can't bring myself to swallow even a bite. That brain churning past brought me to my scowling self. But everything that I've said earlier are merely things of the past and I have no right to bring them back. I guess I have to move on and continue my present feelings towards him.

_"Iain, let's go. I'm done talking with this bloody stranger."_

Fin


End file.
